Life of a monster trying to fit in
by AlexHellsing23
Summary: A girl trying to run away from her parents shadow and start anew with her best friend who knows where her adventures can take her. Watch as her life is turn around as she steps into her new life.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is my own story I came up wit I no way in any shape or form own hellsings or naruto

"Girl hurry up we need to go or flight leaves in two hours and we need to leave before mom gets home" I said to my bf for like forever Sam.

We are trying to leave our home town to move to New York to get away from our family unfortunately for my best friend here she is trying to bring her whole closet.

"Why couldn't we just take the private jet out there you know it would have been easier though" she whined all the way to my car.

"Cause if mom and dad knew that they can track us now get in hurry up" I said getting in and starting the car. She jumped in and I sped off.

I know you must be wondering why we are leaving well we want to live like normal girls and be human and yes humans because well we are monsters. I'm a vampire and well things are never normal in our family my friend sam she's from the James family and there werewolfs and her family is friends with mines and for my family well I'm from the Hellsings and my father wants me to take over the family name and I don't want to because for one I'm nothing like him I may like guns and stuff but I don't want to be locked away doing paper work the rest of my life.

I shuttered in my skin creeped out by the loads of paperwork that would await me if I ever return home. I focused on the road and listening to my best friend go on and on about all the new foods we would eat and yes we eat normal food but I must have human blood once a month or well my hearts stop. I pull up to the crib to the airport and gave the guy the key "put it in long term parking for me" I walked off with my bags and sam tugged her along behind me cursing over and over.

We finally reached to the counter and I showed the woman my passport and my badge and so did sam and she took our bags ands gave us our plane tickets and called some guy over who brought us through to our gate and we sat down.

" Omg girl we are really doing this I cant wait" she bounced around in her seat. I just looked around and watched as people went by. Finally they started calling numbers and we got up being rich and all we got first class thanks to me. I know this will be a long ride I just hope they have alcohol I really need some right now. I sighed and boarded the plane we sat down I hated the window so I took the other one and sam took the window.

"Alex I hope you have a good plan for when we get their cause I'm scared they will find us" she looked at me honestly i didn't have one but I knew I had to find one for me and her "don't worry sam I know what I'm doing I got this" the plane was full and they closed the door and we got ready to take off. I sighed and I saw my drink coming and I smiled what a wonderful trip this will be indeed.

Samantha James:

Nickname: sam, sammy

Height: 5'6

Weight:165

Likes: pink and heels and dresses

Dislikes: anyone who hurts her best friend and bugs

Favorite Food: hamburgers and noddles

Alexandria Hellsings:

Nickname: alex

Height: 5'8

Weight: 155

Likes: guns video games and alcohol

Dislikes: anyone who threaten my life or best friend

Favorite Food: blood pokey sticks and pizza

I know this is short but please just give me feedback so I can know what you guys like and where should go with this and this tory is after the anime hellsing. I have ideas but I want to see what everyone else wants to see happen first before I continue

love you guys and thank you

3


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

This is my own story I came up wit I no way in any shape or form own hellsings or naruto

We finally got off the plane and made it through the airport and found our bags and walked out. "Alex I'm hungry can we buy something," she whined behind me.

"You just ate a meal made for a queen and you still want more," I shook my head and kept walking to the big off to the far left of the airport with the huge sign blinking RENT-A-CAR. "I know but I'm a wolf demon I have eat a lot you know," she stuck her tongue out at me and I sighed.

"all right we will grab something after we get a car to rent," we walked in and some cheery girl came up and asked me if i needed any help i said yes and from their she took me around show me cars and we picked one and signed the papers and left to pack away our things in the car. "bestie did you bring them with you," she gave me that look.

i nodded

"Yes, you know people are still after us and our family since dad kicked all there sorry asses in the last war so I have to protect myself and you too," she smiled and got in the car.

"So do you mind telling me where we are actually," she turned on the radio which to my liking she found something good to play.

"Well, we are in New York upstate in the town called Saratoga Springs and yes I found us a place to live up here so no worries," we pick up food and continue driving for a few hours passing by trees and houses and finally pull up to an old mansion of some kind. Sam jumps out and runs up the stairs and looks at it.

"i love it so much is it really ours i want to decorate it already," i screamed out

"no look keep it this way you can fix your room not anything else please I'm begging you don't do it," i gave her the look of death and she ran in and started looking around. i turn around and looked around

" Hmm thought I felt something must be my mind from that long trip," I sighed and walked in dropped my bags on the floor.

FEW WEEKS LATER…..

we finally made our selves at home and i was in the kitchen making lunch when sam bursted through the door running into the kitchen and i threw a knife at her and it got stuck in the wall in the most evilest voice she has always heard me speak, "nicht im Haus laufen" which means no running in the house. she swallowed hard and said sorry and came over and showed me a piece of paper "we should go to school i mean what normal girls do obviously they go to school," she beamed happiness. i took the paper and read it in big letters at the top read: COME JOIN US FOR OPEN HOUSE NIGHT AT SUNY EMPIRE STATE COLLEGE.

"I guess we can take a look at it we do need to blend in so why not go to school right" I said and she jumped up and down and ran up stairs I just shook my head and kept chopping the carrots.

THAT NIGHT…

"Yay were here omg I cant wait for us to start," I parked the car and I got out and sam jumped out and jumped around.

"Stop the jumping I can see your panties" she had on pink ones to go with her black puffy skirt and her hair in two puff buns on either side of her head with yes the evil pink color in it and her pink and black tight corset top and her black fish net stockings and black heel boots.

"At least all the guys wont think im a guy," I looked down at myself wit keep on rocking black t-shirt on with my red hair out of its usual ponytail and my green cargo pants with my black laced up comeback boots on and my sweater on and the sleeves rolled up to show off most of my tattoos.

"And then theres your piercings like really you look goth," she laughed and I smacked her head and kept walking towards the first doors.

"Look lets just go in and sign up and go home im to tired for this plus I need my blood this week," we walked in and as we looked around we came to a loud and annoying filled room of kids chatting away. Most of the guys looked at us and same grabbed my arm and was smiling at me and i was just wishing this would end already before we could step in some girls dressed in the omg horrible pink walked up to us

"look you guys look what the garbage man forget to pick up," she laughed with her lil friends. i sighed and open my mouth to speak

"Before you step to me and say anything I would first get your teeth cleaned and the smell of blood away from me oops sorry I forgot u only smell like that cause u must be on your period now if you will excuse me move out of my way," the last part can out as a low growl. She ran away crying. Me and sam sat down and she looked at me and was going to speak and then the lights went out and came on the stage and a woman and a man was standing there.

~ _Hello all of you and welcome our lovely school i may ask though all students here for transfer please fall the wonderful man to the next room everyone please remain here_ ~ i watched as most of the kids got up and left with that strange man and i said out loud "he looks like some one we know sam,"

"maybe we saw him around town," she said and went back to looking at the lady up front. i just shared my head and looked forward. _~ now as you may all know my name is Tsunade and im the one who runs this school and i know must of you must know that this isn't normal school this is a school for kids who come from a back ground of either magic ninjas or monsters. Is there anyone in here who uses weapons~_ a few stood up one with black hair stood out me. sam pushed my arm and nodded to stand up so i did. she looked at me and asked me _~would you be so kind to walk over to the x on the floor so i followed suit and i looked at her with the most board look on my face and she begin to ask me ~who are you and what weapon do you own~_ "well if you most know i am Alexandria hellsing and yes my father is the lord of the hellsing manner and my weapons are these," out of no where fire builds around my hands and my eyes turn purple and two guns form and its light and dark the two guns my father gave me for my 17 birthday.

Everyone is quiet and Tsunade clears her throat _~thank you for that and welcome ma'am to our school~_ she bows at me and i bow back and walk to my seat next to sam and i close my eyes and i said to myself 'this is going to be a long night' when i open my eyes i saw that the black hair boy had a sword out and then he went to sit down _~everyone please fill out your paper work and give it in and we will see you in a month for your classes~_ i looked at the paper work in front me and said ones more to myself 'curse this dam paper work'

3


	3. Announcements

Announcements

I put a poll up for who u think should be with sam and alex please go on my page and vote so i may continue with the story of your guys choosing. if anyone has any ideas please message me or write a review on the story.


	4. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

This is my own story I came up wit I no way in any shape or form own hellsings or Naruto

Finally getting home and Alex plop down into her huge bed 'no i don't sleep in a coffin that's my dad thing' there came a knock and sam walked "hey girl i have cookies and cream ice cream," she said as she sat next to me with two spoons i smiled and sat up.

i looked at her and sighed " do you think it was the right decision to tell those people who i was related to," sam handed me a spoon and tapped her chin with her finger and said

"yes i think it was because they will find out one way or another so why not tell them now, but i did see that raven haired boy staring at you when u said your name and showed ur guns he seemed really amazed," she said and continued to eat the ice cream.

i took it from her and started eating sum of it and spoke, "i know he was but i just want school to start so we can just have something to do more often now," i said and ate some ice cream. sam laughed and we ate and talked all night.

TWO WEEKS LATER…..

i finally returned the rent a car and got myself a black Mazda MX-5 and for sam a red Jaguar XJ we both glued up to the school and parked and stepped out she was dressed in her blue jeans and her boots and her blouse on and god was she showing off her boobs. 'look i dress normal unlike my lil sis here I cover up'. I stepped out with my black boots and my ripped black jeans and my huge black tee on with the back ripped up to show off my bra and my tattoos my hair pulled up into a ponytail, and my eyes glowed purple and my fangs out.

"Keep up Sam," I walked to the doors of the school and walked in and she grabbed my arm and all the guys looked at us and we walked to a table and gave our names and got our classes. The bell then rang "Alex come on we will be late," she was jogging in place.

"Go sis I will catch up," she shrugged her shoulders and ran off and some grabbed my he and spun me around and pushed me against the wall. When I looked up it was the raven haired boy,

"What you want kid," he looked at me Alice's I grew a third head and spoke, " fight me in gym," he then backed up and walked away.

I just shrugged it off and walked to class and stepped in when I looked around I saw him again and I saw Sam.

"Excuse me may I ask who you are," I looked at unknown person.

"Yea but what's up with mask what you have a cold or something," he laughed and nodded,

"Anyways I'm Alexandria Hellsing the next in line to rule hell and my father is the current ruler I'm a vampire, I'm 23 in your world but in vampire years I'm 2,300 and my best friend and lil sis is Sam touch her and I will turn you inside out and eat your brain and heart," I walked over to Sam and sit down and lean back a fall asleep.

Class went on as normal and then gym came around and Sam woke me up and we headed to the gym. Once we got changed they wanted to put us in healing and i just walked away and sat down and guy called the class together "now my students let the youth in you come forth we need two people to spar," he looked around and said Alex and Sakura come up here when I looked up I saw the same girl who messed with us the other day I sighed and got up and disappeared in a black mist and appeared in front of guy and Sakura looked over to the raven boy ,

"sasuke I hope you watch me win today," she smiled and he just ignored him and looked at me,

"yo pink bitch get down here I need to go sleep soon," that got her attention and she raced down to me.

"Can I ask one thing teach," he looked at me and nodded.

"Can I use my weapons," he smiled and spoke

"Yes my youthful student now begin," he disappeared after that.

Big black flames came shooting out my hands and then my guns appeared. She tried to jump at me and I pointed heaven at her and shot her in the head and she fell over and everyone started screaming.

"Shut the fuck up she fine she will wake up but she out cold for now," I walked back to my seat and my guns disappeared again and I was next Sam.

"Ok class is up," guy said and picked up Sakura and walked out.

"Hey you two," a blond headed kid called out and ran over to Us.

"My name is naruto and was wondering if we can all hang out," he looked at us with his big blue eyes and Sam answered before me

"Sure come to our house," she smiled and blushed a little.

"Alright let me get the guys meet you out front," he left and Sam skipped away. What the hell did I just get into here I sighed and walked away to.

TO BE CONTINUED...


	5. im back

im Back and im ready to continue my story i hope everyone will read i have been on writers block for a long time and i didn't want to be like other stories so i will try my best to do something different


	6. Chapter 3

**chapter 3**

 **This is my own story I came up wit I no way in any shape or form own hellsings**

After me and sam changed we walked out to the parking lot and we saw the blond boy name naruto and the raven haired boy sasuke was it. sam ran up to naruto and boobs was bouncing everywhere and hug him and i walked over and glared at the other boys and naruto speaks.

"hey you two these are my friends gaara," he points to a dirty blood red head he nods.

"this is kiba he smells like dog breath," he laughs at kiba as he hits him.

"awwww dang and this is sasuke the teme," he smiles and puts his arm around him.

"that's all nice can we go sam i need sleep still," she sighs and pokes me and walks over to her car and i walk to mines. gaara and sasuke get into my car and naruto and kiba gets in sam car and scream out the window to her car, "if any of u touch so help me god i will kill u and hang you in the front yard," i rolled up the windows and turned on my music and had schoolboy Q- studio playing and drove off and started heading to the house.

30 mins later…

"we here," i park and sam parks behind me and we all get out.

"this is your house," naruto is just staring at it with his

mouth wide open.

"yea kid now close ur mouth before u catch flies," i walk in and sam follows me and goes to the living room and stops before entering.

"ALEX WHO IS THIS IN OUR HOUSE ," i hear sam scream.

i walk over "oh this is james he's our new butler he's from hell and a demon," she just looked at him and then me.

"ok then where are the puppies," sam asked me.

i sit down in my one seater couch and sighed and my eyes glow purple and i speak, "baskervilles come to me," once i say that a black wormhole opened and three of them came out and stood in front of sam.

"Hi you guys," she pets them and then they growl at our guest.

I snapped my fingers and they sat down.

"I'm taking them for a walk later sam," I walked to the door opened it and stepped out with them.

"So Sam what can we do then," she looked at naruto and thought for moment, "let's go play video games and I can make you guys something to eat if you want," she smiled and the boys nodded and she leads them to the game room and left them to go make some food. Sasuke came down and walked into the kitchen and saw Sam and walked over.

"Hey sam can I ask you something," he looked at her with determination in his eyes.

"Sure sasuke what's up," she smiled and looked at him.

"I want to fight Alex I want to see who stronger," he got quiet.

"Sasuke don't you will get yourself killed,"she warned him and went back to the food.

20mins later...

"I'm home sam and where are the boys," I yelled and I walked in and sent the dogs back to hell and walked into the living room and james cleaning the floor and walked past him to the stairs and went up to the second floor and heard yelling and ran to the door and threw it open and saw that Sam was playing video games with Kiba.

"Really you guys it's late I thought you guys went home by now," I looked at sam.

"Gaara went home and naruto and sasuke live near each other and Kiba lives by us," Sam said without looking away from the game. I looked at naruto and sasuke.

"You guys want me to drive you home," I asked.

"Sure," naruto smiled and sasuke just looked at me.

"Let's go then I need to eat," I said and waited for them to get and I walked in the room and I grabbed Kiba, "You lay a hand on her I will feed you to my Baskerville's," he gets scared and he nodded his head and hides behind the chair. I walked out and walked out the house and jumped in sam's car out came sasuke and naruto.

"Where you live at naruto," I looked at him.

"Yea 169 pine drive," I start up the car and pull out of then drive off.

A few minutes later I hear naruto speak up "so why did you and sam move here in the first place" he looked at me

"Well we wanted to get away from our parents and their stupid rules to life and shit nothing new" I sigh cracking my neck. The ride goes on for a while until I noticed something flying in the sky "shit y now of all times" I say under my breathe and we pulled up to naruto's house and I could only assume sasuke's was next door.

"Alright see you at school tomorrow" I let them out and drive off and I call sam on my phone.

The phone rings a couple of times and sam picks up "We have company I hope kiba is gone" I say looking up at the sky again

"Why whos coming here at this hour" I hear her voice as she was confused as ever. "Walter is here to visit us I don't think this is good either" i hang up and drive home fast and park and run inside the house. Then i hear a knock at the door and i mentally sigh knowing i have to answer it eventually. What's the worst that can happen right

 **To be Continued**


End file.
